After the Curse
by Boolia
Summary: The lives of the servants, Beast, and Belle after the curse has been lifted. Stories are: Lumiere and Babette's wedding, Chip telling of them being objects, Cogsworth's troublesome marriage with his wife, Cadenza surprises wife on anniversary, and about Adam and Belle's honeymoon! Chapters 2-4 takes place before Lumiere's wedding. Stories connect each other.
1. Chapter 1: Lumiere and Babette

After the Curse

Chapter 1

Lumiere and Babette- Be our Guest

Lumiere watched as everybody gathered in the foyer of his master's castle. It's been two weeks since the curse had been lifted, and everybody was happy to be in their normal human bodies. Lumiere was even more excited today, for today he was going to ask the girl of his dreams, Babette, to marry him.

He wanted to ask her before, but with the curse, he felt it wasn't proper. He didn't want to propose when he was a candelabrum and she a feather duster. He wanted to do it when the time was right. He felt that this was the right time, and he had waited long enough. He was used to being human again, surely everybody was too.

"Lumiere," Babette said, going over to him. "Why have you gathered all of us here?"

"Just you wait, my love." He told her. "I have something special planned. You'll love it." Babette smiled.

"I don't know what it is, but I already do." Lumiere smiled too, He then was determined, and went to the center of the room.

"Lumiere," Cogsworth said to him. "What do you have planned? You better not keep us any longer; you know the master is impatient."

"Cogsworth." The once beast Prince Adam, spoke up. "I'm a changed man now. I can wait." He looked at Lumiere. "But seriously, Lumiere, I can't wait any longer, so it better be good."

"Trust me, Master." Lumiere said to him. "It's better than good."

"Henri." Cogworth's wife, Clothilde told him. "Relax. Don't be such a stick

in-the-mud. Nobody likes one." Cogsworth sighed.

"Yes, honey." He said, solemnly.

Lumiere looked forward again, and whistled loudly. Everybody looked at him.

"Anyone's that not here, please raise their hand." Nobody raised their hand.

"I don't get it, Mama." Chip told his mom. "How can anyone that's not here raise their hand? It's impossible."

"Chip, I love how innocent and clueless you are sometimes." Spoke up his older sister.

" _Marinette!"_ Mrs. Potts scolded her daughter.

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, say it to Chip." Marinette looked at her brother.

"Sorry, Chip." Lumiere spoke again.

"Okay. Good." He said. He went to the corner of the room. The tablecloth that originally covered the table covered something else. He had told everyone to ignore it, so they did, but they were all curious as to what was under it. Now, they will find out. "Babette, can you come here, sil vous plait?" Babette went towards him.

"What is it, Lumiere?" She asked. "What's under the cloth?" Lumiere took off the cloth, revealing the most beautiful vase Babette has ever seen.

"What a beautiful vase, Lumiere." Belle told him.

"Thank you." Lumiere thanked her. He looked at Babette. "For you, my love." Babette was speechless.

"For me?" She wanted to know at last.

"Well, you are my love, and the only one here named Babette, are you not?"

"I am. But, you didn't have to give me this. It must have cost a fortune."

"It was. But Mr. Potts was so generous, and knowing what we'd all gone through, he gave it to me at a cheap price."

"You did that for him, dear?" Mrs. Potts asked her husband.

"Oui." Mr. Potts replied. "I had to do something for him for bringing my son back to you when he ran away."

"I helped get him back too." Cogsworth, who was nearby, said.

"Plus, he brought something else for Babette." Babette looked at her lover.

" _Really?"_ She asked. _"What?"_

"Look in the vase." Lumiere said. Babette looked in the vase, and couldn't believe it. It was a poesy ring.

"What is it?" Chip questioned. Lumiere took out the ring, and got down on his knee in front of his love.

"Babette, will you make me the happiest man in all of France, and marry me?" Babette could hardly contain her excitement. Was this really happening? "Babette, I need an answer. Will you…"

"Oh, _yes,_ Lumiere!" She spoke. "A thousand times, yes! Why _wouldn't_ I?" Everybody cheered and applauded as Lumiere put the ring on his love's finger. The newly engaged couple kissed.

"Congratulations you two." Maurice said.

"Are we invited to your wedding?" Chip asked. Lumiere looked at the child.

"Are you invited?" He teased. "Of _course_ you're invited! You, your family, and _everybody_ in here are invited, everyone but Sultan and Frou-Frou that is. Dogs aren't allowed." The dogs looked at him as they heard their names. Chip was happy as could be. Lumiere looked at Cogworth. "And Cogsworth, would you do the honor of being my best man?"

"I certainly would." He agreed. "I'll be the best Best Man ever." Babette looked at Belle.

"And for saving us," She began. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Replied Belle. "I'd be delighted to."

"Lumiere." His father, Ewan, said to his son. "Your Mama and I are happy for you and Babette. It took me a long time to propose to her, but I'm glad I found the courage to. I'm sure you and Babette will be a very happy couple."

"Thanks, Papa." Lumiere said back. "I'm sure we will too." He then was sad. His mother passed away during the curse, and he didn't go to her funeral. "I sure wish Mama could have been a part of this."

"I know son, and in a way, she is. I know she's proud." Lumiere smiled.

"I know she is too, Papa."

Four months later

Stanly, LeFou's friend, exited the tavern super drunk. As he walked, he saw dancing inside a building.

 _That looks fun_! He thought to himself. He noticed someone running to the building.

"Excuse me." He shouted. The person looked at him. "What's..." He hiccupped. "going on…" He hiccupped again. "in there?"

"Are you drunk?" The guy asked Stanly.

"No, I'm very much sober." Stanly answered. "Now, answer my question. What's going on in there?"

"Oh. My uncle Lumiere is getting married tomorrow afternoon at Notre Dame. This is his bachelor party."

"Oh, that's _wonderful_!" He hiccupped. "Tell him I say congrats!"

"I will, now if you excuse me, I'm late." They said their goodbyes, and Lumiere's nephew went into the building.

Stanly only walked a few blocks, until he fell face first onto the paved road. LeFou, who saw this and was walking home himself, went to help his drunken friend.

Stanly then came to. He was lying on LeFou's sofa. He sat up, confused.

" _Stanly!_ " LeFou said happily. "You're up!" Stanly looked at his friend.

"What am I doing here?" He wanted to know.

"You passed out on the road. Luckily, I was there just in time."

"Oh." Stanly then thought of something. Now, _who_ was getting married? He was so wasted that he forgot, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Belle's getting married." This angered LeFou.

"Oh she _is,_ is she?" Stanly thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"By that Beast I gather. When are they getting married?"

"This afternoon in Notre Dame."

"Well, Stanly, you know what we're going to do?" Stanly shook his head.

"No I don't. Tell me, LeFou. What are we going to do?" LeFou then grinned evilly.

"We're going to avenge Gaston's death, and crash Belle's wedding."

"How long are we going to stand out here?" Stanly wanted to know when he and LeFou were standing outside of Notre Dame.

"Until the wedding." LeFou told him.

"When will that be?" LeFou shrugged.

"How should I know?"

"But that could be hours from now! I don't think I can stay for who knows how long. Can I at least buy a beer while I wait?"

"No! Look, I had to stay out in the cold waiting for Belle and her father before. I was so cold; I could've been a snowman. So, if I can wait, so can you." Stanly giggled to himself. "What are you laughing about?"

"I'm just thinking of you as a talking snowman is all."

"Well, quit it! This is serious."

"Okay." But, he couldn't stop laughing to himself.

" _Enough_ ; let it go!" He stopped.

"Sorry." Stanly then looked at the poster stand behind him. It said who was getting married, at what time, but he couldn't read.

"If we only knew how to read, we'd know about this wedding." LeFou shrugged.

"If only, but we don't, okay? We're not Belle."

Lumiere's nephew was the first to arrive. He pointed at Stanly.

 _"Hey,_ I know you." He said. "You were that drunk!" Stanly smiled.

"Yep." He answered. "That was me. I'm sober now. I wanted a beer, but LeFou won't let me." Lumiere's nephew nodded.

"Probably a good idea. You were pretty drunk. Now, what are you two here for?"

"For the wedding."

 _"Really_? Are you friends of the bride or groom? I never heard of you guys before."

"Oh no, we're not friends or related to either. We're here to cr…." LeFou elbowed Stanly in the ribs.

"Well, anyways." The nephew stated. "I'm Jerome. I'm going in now to get a good seat. I was late yesterday; that's why I'm two hours early." Jerome went inside. Stanly looked at his friend, confused.

"Two hours early? I can still get a beer, and do other things!"

"No." LeFou told him. "We're here, so we wait for the perfect time." Stanly put on a pouty face. He wanted to complain some more, but didn't dare to.

The wedding guests then stated to arrive. Stanly wanted to go inside, but LeFou wanted to wait for the right time to barge in. The two hid behind one of the walls, so they wouldn't be noticed by anyone that knew them.

 _"Nervous_?" Ewan asked his son.

"I can't wait to start my life with her, Papa." Lumiere said to him. "But, at the same time, I have butterflies fluttering all over inside of me. Part of me is saying we'll be a happy couple, and the other part is worrying that it won't work out. You know what a ladies' man I can be. What if I meet another beautiful mademoiselle or madame, and can't help myself? What if she gets mad at me, and wants to leave me? Wives will be mad, slap me, and tell me that they're already married. Husbands will be mad at me too that I took their ladies from them. I don't want that to happen. She's the most beautiful woman I ever met, even as a feather duster she was attractive." Ewan laughed.

"You'll do fine, son. I had the same feeling of butterflies in me when I met your mom."

"Thanks, Papa. But, I'm still nervous."

"I know, son. Now, I'm going to my seat." He went off. Cogsworth went to his friend's side.

"Did you write your vows?" He questioned. Lumiere shook his head.

 _"Nope_! I'm going to say what's in my heart. That is what I learned when the paper that I wrote Babette's speech on blew away from me on our fifth anniversary of our first date, and when I almost burned the castle to the ground. It was like fate telling me to do so, and so I listened." Cogsworth rolled his eyes.

"So, _that_ is what you listen to and obey!" He realized something. "That _was_ you; I knew it!"

"Sorry, but you were kind of a spoil sport, Cogsworth. Sometimes, you just have to break the rules. Take some risks, and just have fun. Hakuna Matata!"

"Cogsworth, it's all in the past now. Let's not fret about it." He saw the priest go to the alter. " _Ooh,_ the moment is here. My wedding's starting!"

"Lumiere," The priest said to him. Chip had told his mom that it was a different priest from when he came here. "Do you have a wedding vow to tell Babette?"

"Oui, I do." Lumiere stated. He looked at Babette. "Babette, you are my one and only love. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one to my heart. I'm crazy about you, and I always will be crazy about you till the day I die. I'll be honored to bare children with you, and I'm confident we'll make great parents. May we live happily ever after together."

 _"Aww, Lumiere_!" Marveled Babette, blushing. "That was beautiful! Did you memorize it?"

"Non, I said it from the heart." He looked at Belle, and winked at her. Belle smiled at him. He looked at the priest next. "I'm done with my vow."

The priest continued, and they shared the 'I dos.'

"Okay, Stanly." LeFou told his buddy "Get ready."

 _"Aye, Aye, sir!"_ Stanly saluted.

"Is there anyone here that wishes for these people not to be wed?" The priest asked. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Suddenly, the doors opened and in walked LeFou and Stanly. Everyone gasped. Jerome told the person next to him that he saw them before.

"I refuse Belle to marry the Beast on Gaston's behalf!" LeFou stated. He saw that Lumiere and Babette were at the alter instead.

"Uh, Boss." Stanly said to him. "I think we have the wrong wedding."

"I think so too." He agreed. He then grinned nervously. He gave out a lame laugh. Lumiere was angry with him.

"I know you!" He said. "You tried to melt my face off!" LeFou was confused. "That's right, I was the candelabra."

"And I'm the mom." Mrs. Potts put in. "Not the 'grandma' And these are my children."

"And you monseiurs," Lumiere resumed. "aren't welcome here! Now please go, you're ruining my wedding." LeFou was about to go when Stanly tapped him on the shoulder.

"It's Belle." He told him. "So, I guess coming here wasn't a total loss." LeFou went back into reality and saw his friend point at her.

"Belle, how can you fall in love with someone else when you already had Gaston?" LeFou asked.

"I was _not_ in love with Gaston!" She argued. Prince Adam stood up as well.

"That's right." He said. "She was and still is in love with _me."_ LeFou looked at him.

 _"Oh yeah_?" He questioned. "And who are you?"

"I was the Beast." LeFou tried to figure out how this was possible in his head. "And I don't take kindly of you talking to her like that. Now leave, you're ruining my friend's wedding."

 _"No_! Not until Belle leaves this man. It's what Gaston would've wanted."

 _"Look_ ," Belle told LeFou. "I'm sorry about Gaston, but you can't just barge in here, ruining an innocent couple's wedding like this."

"I can and I will! I _loved_ him!" Some people gasped. He realized what he just said. "No, that's not what I mean."

"Mama," Chip's younger brother, Adrien said to her. "What's happening? Why are some people so shocked?" Mrs. Potts shushed him.

"It's aright." Lumiere said to him. "That took guts. Everyone should follow your lead, not crash a wedding though. That is bad. Everyone is free to love whoever they want. But, since this is the 18th century, people might be mad, so keep it on the down low. Maybe someday in the future, people will be more understanding. But, you still will _not_ be our guests."

 _"Please_!" Babette pleaded in tears. "Let us be!"

"Sorry." LeFou said to her. "I never meant to have it go down like this, but since we're here, and Belle's here, I will stay, and not let Gaston's death be in vain!"

 _"You creep_!" Babette then ran off, crying.

 _"Babette_!" Lemiere called after her. He glared at LeFou. "You monsour, should be _ashamed_ of yourself. Disrespecting my special day like this. You have gone too far!" He went off to console his soon to be wife. Cogsworth looked at LeFou. He, like everyone else, was angry.

"If you two don't go out," He began. He put up his fists, pretending to fight. "Then we're force you two out!"

 _"Henri_!" His wife scolded him. " _Please_ , this is a church!"

"It's aright." He assured her. "He's not leaving. Justice must be served for his actions. _Come on_ ; your time is up here." LeFou laughed.

"Were you the clock?"

"I was. Just be glad I don't have those scissors this time."

"Oh, it's _on,_ clock!" He put up his fists. The priest was more confused than ever now. Beast? Clock? Candelabra? Although he had no clue, he wouldn't question it.

 _"Henri!"_ Clouthilde shouted. But Cogsworth didn't listen as the two began to fight. Jerome sighed to himself.

"Oh, Jerome, why did you give away too much about the wedding?" He asked himself. "Why? Uncle Lumiere will hate me when he finds out."

 _"Babette_!" Lumiere yelled after her as she descended the outside steps. _"Please_ , come back! I know it's an ugly mess in there right now, but I believe it'll turn alright soon." Babette looked at him.

"Call off the wedding, Lumiere!" She shouted, still through tears. Lumiere was shocked. Does Babette not love him anymore? Why was she calling it off? Was it because of LeFou and Stanly? Babette sighed. "I still love you, and I still want to marry you." Lumiere sighed in relief. "But, not today I fear. Those men ruined it. I don't want to remember my wedding day like this."

A hooded figure nearby heard this, and she wasn't happy. She went off to do something about it.

"Babette, _please._ " Lumiere begged. "I think you might be overreacting a little. We can tell the police about this. They're arrest them, and our wedding can go as planned. It'll be all right, so don't cry anymore. "

"I'm not overreacting. I only want another wedding date is all. And how can we get the police? They might be _miles_ away doing other stuff." She sighed. "We can try again in on another date."

"But, I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Well, sorry. You're going to have to."

"Are you sure?" Babette nodded.

"Oui. I've never been so sure in my life." Lumiere sighed.

"Fine; you win. Let's go disappoint everyone." This made Babette feel guilty.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"I know you are. Some things just can't be helped." Then hand in hand, they headed back to the church.

Cogsworth had LeFou in a headlock. LeFou screamed.

"This is what you get for coming in here, and doing this to my friend?" Cogsworth shouted. LeFou got away, and screamed louder. Stanly was worried.

"LeFou, are you okay?" He wanted to know. Everyone gasped as he spouted blue horns on his head. His face then turned blue, then his entire body.

"Mama," Adrien said to his mother. "What's happening to him? Is he turning into a monster like the master did?" He then gasped. "Does this mean we're going to be changed again? I don't want that. I like being a boy; I'm just getting used to it again." Chip watched as LeFou sprouted a tail.

 _"Look, Mama_!" He cried. "He has a tail!" LeFou grew claws, and scales all over his back. He began to drool uncontrollably on the floor. Everyone flinched at his now creepy eyes and appearance.

"What happened to me?!" LeFou wanted to know.

"Take a look in the baptism water." Stanly suggested. "But, I warn you, you do not look pretty." The transformed monster looked at his reflection in the baptizing water, and gasped. "I'm hideous!"

"Told you it wasn't pretty." Stanly told him by his side. LeFou saw that everyone was still looking at him.

"Don't look at me; I'm ugly!" He ran off. Stanly ran after him. Lumiere and Babette saw them. Lumiere gasped, thinking it was his master.

 _"Master_!" He cried. He was about to go after him when Adam spoke, standing up.

"Lumiere; I'm right here!" Lumiere saw his master, and sighed in relief. He then was confused. "What just happened?"

"Lumiere, you missed it!" Chip told him. "LeFou turned into a monster just like the master did!"

 _"How_? Was it the Enchantress?" Chip shrugged. Babette then spoke up, changing the subject.

"Now that's out of the way, we can resume the wedding as planned." Lumiere was shocked by this. He looked at his love.

"But, ma chere," He said. "You said you wanted a different day for our wedding. You said you didn't want to look back on this." Babette looked at him.

"I did. But, since everyone's here now, I figured it might not seem fair to have them wait any longer. Plus, I, too, don't think I can wait any longer." Lumiere smiled. He grabbed her hand.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get married before anything else happens." The two headed back to the alter.

The hooded figure watched from the windows outside. When she saw the groom kissing the bride, she smiled. Her work was done. She then left.

"Lumiere," Adam told him. They were all back at the caste in the ballroom. He and Belle held hands. "I give you temporarily time off from your maître d' duties, and Babette off maid work. You two enjoy you honeymoon. You and your new wife deserve it."

"Thank you, Master. We're glad of the person you have become."

"Well, you have Belle to thank for that. Love can change you." Belle snuggled close to him.

"Duly noted, Master. We'll be gone for ten years."

 _"What_?" Lumiere giggled.

"I'm kidding! You know I tell jokes. And now," He looked at Cadenza by the piano. "Ready, Cadenza?" Cadenza nodded.

"Ready when you and your lady are, Lumiere." Lumiere looked at his lover, and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Babette nodded.

"Mais oui." She responded. And with that, she took his hand, and the two headed to the dance floor. They danced away as Cadenza played away on the piano. The others just watched.

"I had the time of my life tonight." Babette said as the two were outside on the balcony.

"I did too." Lumiere said as well. "And I swear, I never felt this way before." Babette chucked as she blushed.

" _Oh, Lumiere_!"

"Now, _this_ is the night to remember. And just think, our adventures together forever is just beginning."


	2. Chapter 2: Chip and the Potts

Chapter 2

Chip and the Potts- Chip and the Insane Asylum

It was Chip's ninth birthday. He was playing with his new marbles when Mr. Potts approached him with a gift behind his back.

"I have one more gift for you, son." He said. Chip perked up.  
 _"Yay_!" The boy cheered. He grabbed the gift, and opened it. It was a kite. "A

kite; _thanks_ , Papa!"

"We can fly it together after cake."

"Okay!" Mrs. Potts then announced it was time for the cake. They all went to the dining ha table. "Make a wish, son." Chip thought for a second, and then blew out all of the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Aiden wanted to know.

"He can't say." Marinette told him. "Otherwise his wish won't come true."

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Don't know. It's just the rule."

"Hope you like it, Chip." Lumiere spoke. "This is my first cake that I made in over ten years."

"I'm sure I will! I love cake; who doesn't?" Lumiere smiled.

"I'm sure you will too." Chip was then confused.

"So, you didn't make the cake at the ball?" Lumiere shook his head.

"That was Chef Bouche. Babette and I will have a cake made by someone else at our wedding."

"Well, I'll still love it no matter what." Lumiere smiled again.

Chip said something to Lumiere as they all ate, but it was hard to hear.

 _"Chip_!" His mother scolded. "Chew and swallow before you speak. We can't understand you." Chip did as he was told.

"Sorry, but this is the _best_ cake I ever had, Lumiere!"

"I'm glad you like it." Lumiere responded.

Chip went to his papa when done.

"Want to fly my kite now, Papa?" He asked. Mr. Potts nodded, and stood up out of his chair.

"I never thought you'd ask." He said.

 _"Chip_!" Mrs. Potts said to him later that evening. He and three of his other siblings were playing Jackstraws (Pick-Up Sticks). "It's your bedtime. You need to get ready for school tomorrow." Since the curse was broken a few months before the end of the school year, Mrs. Potts wanted Chip and her other children to wait until the fall, but they all didn't want to, so he and his brothers and sisters began the next Monday.

 _"But, Mama_ ," Chip complained. "It's my birthday. Can't I stay up? I'm not…" He yawned. "sleepy yet." Mrs. Potts shook her head.

"Nope; now off to bed."

"Just think, Chip." Cogsworth told him. "For your birthday last year, you had to sleep in the cupboard. So, no complaining." Chip yawned again.

"Okay." He agreed, sleepily. "I won't." He went off to his room after he and his siblings picked up the toys.

"Morning Chip." His teacher greeted him when she saw him, his siblings, and Mr. Potts approach the schoolhouse the next morning.

"Morning, Mrs. Clavel." Chip said back.

"How was your birthday?"

 _"Great_! Since we were cursed, I turned nine ten times. But, now that's it's over, I can age again!" Mrs. Clavel was confused. She looked at Mr. Potts for an explanation. He just shrugged.

"Kids and their imaginations, you know?" He said to her. The teacher nodded in agreement.

" _Mama_!" Chip said, racing to his mother when she picked her up after school.

"Chip!" She cried back. They hugged. "How was school?"

"Great, Mama!" She hugged her other children.

"Then, let's go home." They were about to go home in the horse-drawn carriage when Mrs. Clavel went over to them.

"Can I talk to you inside of the schoolhouse, Mrs. Potts?" She asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Potts looked at her son. "Wait right here, Chip. I'll be back."

"Okay, Mama." Chip responded. His mother and teacher went inside the schoolhouse.

 _"Uh-oh_!" Marinette observed. "I know what's this is about." Chip was puzzled. He turned to her.

" _What?"_

"You'll know soon enough." Chip tried to figure it out, but couldn't. So he just had to wait.

"What did Mrs. Clavel talk to you about, Mama?" Chip wanted to know.

"We'll talk about it on the way to the castle." Mrs. Potts replied. "Come, children." They got on the carriage.

"Chip," His mom began.

"Mama, am I in trouble?" Chip asked.

"I don't want you telling everybody about where we've been the last ten years." Chip was puzzled. Why? What was so wrong about telling his classmates and teacher about their lives as enchanted objects? His young mind just couldn't understand anything that could be wrong about sharing their adventures. "I don't want you telling because people might think you're crazy, you'll be sent away. Now, I don't want that, and I know you don't want it." Chip shook his head.

"No, I don't want that, Mama. I want to stay with you and Papa."

"We want him to stay too." His siblings all said.

"But, I still don't understand Mama." Chip said again. "I don't think you're crazy."

"Well, I appreciate that Chip." His mom said. "But, that's because I lived through it with you and your brothers and sisters, as well as the Master and the other servants. But, you keep it between us. Don't blab it to anyone outside of the castle."

"But, Mama…"

"Promise me."

"I will, but I still don't…"

 _"Oh my gosh_ , Chip!" Marinette said to him, irritated with him. "Just shut your mouth about it,

 _"Marinette_!" Her mother scolded. "Uncalled for! I've got this."

"Sorry, Mama." Her mom was about to add something when Marinette beat her to it. She looked at her brother. "Sorry, Chip. That was way out of line."

"I forgive you, Marinette." Chip said. "And I think I kind of get what you're saying." He sighed. "But, it might be hard. What if I tell without meaning to?"

"If you think you're about to tell," His mom resumed telling him. "remember this discussion. It's very important that you don't." She looked at her other children. "And don't you tell either, children."

 _"Yes, Mama_!" They all chorused together. Chip didn't fully understand, but he was still a kid. He didn't get a lot of stuff. Plus, he didn't want to get him and everyone else in trouble. "Where would they send me?"

"Hey, Chip!" His classmate, Bo, said to him the next day at school on the playground. "My friend tells me you and your siblings were all teacups, and your mom was a teapot. Is that true?" Chip was about to confirm that it was true, when he remembered the discussion from yesterday.

"I can't say." He replied.

"Why not? Is it because you're nothing but a big fat liar?"

"No, and I'm not fat. I just can't say because…"

"And was there a clock and a candlestick?"

"No, because he was a candelabrum. He hates being called that. We called him a candelabra before, but Papa found out that is the plural term of the word. I mean, no he wasn't. He was a human, and always was a human."

"Candlestick, candela…whatever you said, what's the difference?"

"Actually there's a huge difference. You see..."

"No! I don't have time to be educated; that's why I'm in this prison."

"School isn't prison."

"It is to me."

"It's better then being cooped up in a castle as a teacup for year after year."

 _"Aha_! So, you admit it!" Chip realized what he just said.

"No, I…"

 _"Hey, everyone_!" Kids looked at them. "Go ahead Chip, say it."

"No!"

"Say that you were a teacup!"

 _"No;_ now leave me alone!" Chip tried to escape but Bo grabbed his hand, preventing him.

"Not until you admit it."

"No!"

"Admit it!"

 _"Nooooooo_!" Marinette saw this and rushed over.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" She commanded to know. Bo grinned at her.

"Marinette," He stated. "You were a teacup too I hear."

 _"What_?! That's absurd. No, I wasn't." Chip wanted to tell her sister off for lying, but didn't want to in front of Bo. So, he just stayed quiet.

"You and your siblings were all teacups. Your mama was a teapot too."

"Shut up; no we weren't!"

"You were all cursed, and your master was a hideous bea…" Marinette then did something unthinkable. She slapped him hard on the cheek. Everyone gasped as Bo rubbed off some of the blood. He looked at Marinette again. "You shouldn't have done that."

 _"Yeah_? Maybe not, but you were rude."

"I'm still going to tell the teacher, and my father who owns the insane asylum."

"You wouldn't dare."

" _Oh yeah_? Well, I am. _MRS. CLEVEL_!" He was about to go to the front of the classroom when Marinette attacked him, pinning him to the ground, and beating him with her fists. Kids gasped again. Mrs. Clevel heard Bo's screams, gasped, and rushed over to break up the fight.

"It's my fault." Adam said back at the castle when Mrs. Potts told them the news. "I was a bad influence when I was the beast, and it rubbed off on Marinette. I take full responsibility."

"No, Master." Mrs. Potts told him. "You mustn't blame yourself. These things are what kids do."

"But, children look up to grown-ups as role models. I failed at that, and was violent and mean; thus making Marinette turn to violence on that kid."

"But, it was my choice." Marinette said to him. "You had nothing to do with it." Adam looked at her.

"No, Marinette. I taught you wrong. Violence is never the answer, and for that, I'm sorry."

"But, you turned into a kind- hearted prince." Belle reminded him. "So, Marinette can change too."

"Mama," Chip spoke to her. Mrs. Potts looked at her son.

"Yes, love?" She wanted to know. "What is it?"

"Please don't be mad at Marinette. She was trying to protect me. You should be mad at me."

"And why is that son?"

"Because I…" He sighed. "I might have confirmed accidently on what we were again." Everybody was shocked.

 _"What_?! Chip, we've been over this."

"I'm sorry. I tried not to, but Bo forced me into it."

"Oh, Chip."

Then came Monsieur D' Arque. Bo was next to him, as well as some other people. Everybody looked at them. Cogsworth rushed in.

"I'm sorry, Master." He apologized. "But they just came in. I couldn't stop them."

"Who are you?" Adam wanted to know.

"I am Monsieur D' Arque." He greeted.

"And we're here for Chip." Bo added.

"And what do you want with my son?" Mrs. Potts wanted to know, even though she feared where this might be going.

"He told my son, and the school some wild stories about this here castle. I'm here to take him to where he belongs."

 _"What?! No_ ; my son stays here!"

"Don't worry. I assure you, he'll be safe."

"No; I don't believe you; I heard horror stories from those kind of places."

"Me too!" Mr. Potts put in. "What you say is a lie. You treat children there like adults, terrible conditions and unfair treatment. Chip is staying with us and that's final." D' Arque chucked. He was then serious.

"Take the boy." One of his men grabbed Chip.

 _"NO!"_ Chip screamed. _"MAMA; PAPA_! DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

" _CHIP_!" Mrs. Potts screamed as well. Mr. Potts was serious, and tapped Chip's taker on the shoulder. The man looked only to be punched. The man fell down, releasing Chip. The terrified little boy ran to his mom who held him close to her chest.

"Master said that violence is never the answer." Adrian said. "But, Papa just punched that man. I'm so confused." Another man grabbed Chip, and fought Mrs. Potts for him. He shoved her to the floor.

Two more of Arque's men punched Mr. Potts and Adam till they were out cold. The other kids were too scared to confront them. The eldest of Chip's brother was about to fight, when he decided against it. Belle held her hands in front of her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. Chip gasped and was wide eyed as he saw the unconscious Adam and his dad on the floor. Mrs. Potts was weeping.

 _"HELLLLPPPPPPP_!" Chip yelled as he was being taken away. Mrs. Potts wanted to help her son, but didn't dare risk it.

Lumiere ran after Babette as they had just come back to the castle from a day in Paris.

"Babette; _please!"_ A desperate Lumiere pleaded. "I said I was sorry! _Please_ , give me another chance!" Babette, mad, looked at Lumiere.

" _Non_ , Lumiere!" She shouted. "You made a commitment to me when you proposed to me, and that means you can't flirt to any lady that you come across! That's not how it works!"

"I know, but I just can't help myself! They're just so beautif…" Lumiere looked at Babette's scowl. "No one can be as beautiful as you, I mean."

"I highly doubt it."

"Non, I mean it this time."

"I know you better then that! You may say that now, but…"

 _"Please_ , Babette. One more chance, and that's it. I can change like the master, I promise. If I screw this up, then you can break up with me, we'll cancel the wedding. But that won't happen. What do you say?" Babette sighed.

" _Fine_ ; I'll give you one last chance, but that's it then. I love you, Lumiere, but I need to see if you love me back."

"I _do_ love you back!"

"Then you have to show it!"

"I will. I'll try not to…I mean, I _will_ stay true, and not chase after any more ladies. The only lady for me is you and you alone." Babette smiled.

"Okay, I don't know why, but I believe you." She continued towards the castle. Lumiere sighed. He did truly love Babette, but changing his ladies' man habits will be a big challenge for him.

Chip kept struggling the entire way. He then saw Lumiere and Babette. The two engaged couple was terrified as they saw what was happening. They saw other servants who tried to stop them were all passed out. They felt like they had just stepped into a nightmarish aftermath to a warzone, only it was real.

 _"Chip?!"_ A concerned Lumiere wanted to know.

 _"LUMIERE; BABETTE; PLEASE_!" Chip screamed. "THEY'RE TAKING ME AWAY!"

"Monsour Lumiere; _do something_!" Babette cried. Lumiere was determined, and went in front of all of the men, blocking the door.

"Where are you taking Chip?" He demanded to know.

"We are taking him to my papa's insane asylum." Bo replied.

"Over my dead body! _Why?_ "

"We don't have time for this." D' Arque said. "Now, move aside before it gets ugly."

 _"Non_! He's just a boy; leave him alone!"

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice." He snapped his fingers, and a man came up to punch Lumiere to the floor, giving him a black eye.

 _"LUMIERE_!" Babette cried, going to her fiancé's side, not wanting to have the same fate as her love. The men left her crying.

When Lumiere came to, he saw not only Babette looking down at him, but also Webster and Le Plume.

"Are you okay?" Webster asked. Lumiere got up, and turned to him.

"What's going on, Webster?" He asked him. Webster shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure, but the master might know." Lumiere then gasped.

 _"Master!_ Is he all right?" Again, Webster shrugged.

"I don't know either. I may be filled with knowledge, but I don't know everything."

"Well. Do you know where they are?" Webster shrugged again.

"Sorry. I feel like sometimes I was more useful when I was a dictionary. He's in the castle, I know that." Lumiere thanked him, and he and Babette were off.

"I don't know if you'll like what you see!" Le Plume called after him. He looked at Webster. "I hope things work out." Webster sighed.

"I hope so too, Le Plume." He said. "But for now, we just have to pray for little Chip's safe return."

When Lumiere and Babette found them, Mrs. Potts was crying as Mr. Potts comforted her.

"What happened?" Lumiere wanted to know. "Why did they take your son away, Mrs. Potts?" But, Mrs. Potts was too busy crying into her husband to answer. So, Belle told them everything.

"That's _terrible!_ " Lumiere said when he was told. "That poor little child. I'm so sorry this happened. Surely something must be done." Mr. Potts was determined.

"I'll get him back." He said. Mrs. Potts looked at him like he was crazy.

 _"How_?" She asked. "They won't just hand him over."

"But, Mama." Adrian piped up. "Chip has to come home somehow, right?"

"Adrian's right." Mr. Potts stated. "I don't know what to do at the moment, but I promise you, I won't come back until our son is with me. I lost him along with you and my other kids for a decade. I'm not going to lose him again when I have an opportunity to do something about it this time."

"I'll go with you." Adam offered. "After all, I'm the prince. I may have some power to convince them."

"Be careful!" Belle said. Adam looked at her.

"I will." He then kissed her. Mr. Potts kissed his wife as well.

"I'll be careful too." He promised. Lumiere was about to go, when Babette held him back

"Oh no." She said. "You're staying back so you don't run into any more women."

"But, if I don't see any women, how will I test my urges?" Lumiere protested. He sighed when Babette didn't answer. " _Fine;_ I'll stay here." Babette smiled.

"This is what happens when you marry, Lumiere." Cogsworth told him. "You

have to listen to your wife no matter what."

"Oui, but marring Babette will be worth it."

"You say that now, but give it a few years, and you'll see what I mean."

"If you say so." Jean Potts and Adam left as everyone waved goodbye, and wished them luck. Mrs. Potts wept again. Lumiere went over to the sad mother.

"You have to have faith, Mrs. Potts." He told her. "You, Cogsworth, and I thought it was hopeless when we saw the master die in front of us. But, then, a miracle happened. The master turned back into his human form, fireworks exploded in the sky, the r…."

"We know Lumiere." Cogsworth interrupted. "Mrs. Potts and I were there. No need for a recap." Lumiere ignored him.

"So, if a miracle like that can happen, this can too. Chip will come back, but you have got to be strong, and hang on to the very end no matter what." Mrs. Potts smiled.

"Thanks, Lumiere. It's nice to see someone being optimistic, and lighting up dark times such as this, pardon the expression." Lumiere smiled back.

"Don't think anything of it."

"Sometimes people need someone like you to get them through."

"Well, it's better then being negative all the time, doesn't it?"

"True. I feel so much better now." This made everyone smile. "Now, let's see about that black eye of yours."

Chip banged on the door of the carriage multiple times, yelling for help.

" _I DONT BELONG IN AN THE ASYLUM_!" He yelled _. "I'M NOT INSANE; I'M JUST A KID_!" Several children looked on at the lunatic carriage. Some wanted to help, but they were dragged away by their mothers. One kid's mother told her kid that he was 'just crazy,' and not to pay him any attention.

Giving up, the terrified Chip backed to a wall, sat down, and cried in his lap. Oh, why did he tell everyone of their past lives as enchanted objects? If he hadn't said a word about it, none of this will be happening. He'd be in the warm embrace of his parents, playing with his siblings, and just be a normal happy kid. But, instead he was here, heading to an insane asylum. He would rather be turned back into a teacup, then having to experience this.

"We're here, Chip!" Bo announced when the door opened. Chip went down, and let Bo's father lead him in. He frowned and hung his head.

When they were inside of the building, Chip looked all around, and he already didn't like it. People were yelling, cussing, and fighting. Nurses broke them up, but it still would make anybody scared, adult and kid alike. D' Arque told one of the nurses about Chip, and told his son it was time to go.

"I got to go, Chip." Bo told him. "You can tell all of your stories here, they'll believe you because they're just as crazy as you!" He left after his papa. " _Au revoir_!"

Chip ran to the nurse, and pulled at her sleeve. The nurse looked at him.

"You're our youngest patient here." She said. "You know that? Don't worry, dear. We'll cure your sickness, then you'll be out of here, and back with your family in no time."

"There's been a huge mistake." Chip told her. "I'm not sick. I don't belong here." The nurse felt sorry for him.

" _Aw_ , you poor dear. We'll do what we can." She then left. Chip ran after her.

"No, I…"

"So, you don't belong here either, huh?" A voice asked. Chip looked and saw a young man before him. "Join the club, kid. So, what are you in here for?"

"Look, before I tell you, I'm telling the truth. I'm not lying, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, when I tell you, you won't laugh at me?" The man nodded.

"I can tell you need a friend right now. I'll be happy to, so I won't do anything to jeopardize it. I'm Archer."

"I'm Chip."

"Okay Chip, tell your story. I'm all ears." Chip smiled.

"Well, it all started one…"

"Wait, I think my other friends will want to here this. Come kid, they're this way." Chip followed Archer.

Archer led Chip to a small room. Three adults sat were in the room. A bed was in a corner. The people looked at Chip. Chip waved to them.

" _Hi!"_ The little boy greeted. They greeted him back. Archer put a hand on Chip's shoulder.

"This is Chip." He announced to them. "He's new, so be nice to him." Archer looked at Chip. "Chip, these are my friends. The one on the left is Kay, the one in in middle is Octave, and on the right is Tallis." He looked at his friends again. "Guys, Chip here has a story on how he ended up in this place. I told him he's my new friend, so don't laugh at him. Chip, sit on the edge of my bed, and tell away." Chip sat on the edge of the bed, and Archer and his friends sat next to him. Chip looked at his new friends. He didn't know what was wrong with them, but was happy that he wasn't alone. He began his tale.

Prince Adam knocked on the door of the insane asylum.

"This has to work." Said Mr. Potts, pacing back and forth. "It just _has t_ o!"

"Relax, Jean." Adam assured the nervous parent. "It'll work. You're have your son back in no time." He was about to knock again when D' Arque answered.

" _Yes_?" He wanted to know.

"I want my son back." Mr. Potts said to him. "And I'm not leaving until I have him in my arms again."

"Well, that might be a problem then. He still needs treatment you see? You might be waiting a long time then, years maybe. You might not see him until he is of age, or never."

"No; I need my son _now_! He's not sick. You saw the enchanted mirror."

"Enchanted mirror? Monsour, don't tell me you're nuts too. Maybe you should reunite with your son in here then."

"I will, but not in there. It'll be in the castle with his family and friends where he belongs."

"Well, sorry. No can do. I'll send him back when he's good and ready, that is _if_ he's good and ready." He was about to close the door, when the prince stretched his arm in the doorframe, preventing him to do so.

"He's good and ready now." Adam told him. D' Arque looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I'm the prince. Or have you forgotten?"

"Prince Adam?" Prince Adam nodded. "You're alive?" Again, Prince Adam nodded. D' Arque chuckled to himself. "You were a very awful and spoiled brat."

"I changed now. I'm not the person that I was ten years ago."

"And I bet that because you're the prince, I have to do what you say." Adam nodded.

"That's the idea. Now, let my friend's son go…please"

"Sorry, your Highness. No can do. He's very sick. We'll do what we can to cure him."

"Again, he's not sick!" Mr. Potts shouted. D' Arque went to close the door again. Adam was about to punch him, when he thought better of it. "We'll keep standing out here until we have him back!"

"Be my guest." He closed the door. Adam pounded on the door over and over.

"It's no good pounding on the door, sir." Mr. Potts told him.

"Who do you think he is?" Adam asked. "I'm the Prince, and I was nice to him. I said please."

"That may be true, but some people are such jerks, no matter how nice you are to them. We'll get my little boy back. We just have to think.

The hooded figure, who saw this whole scene unfold before her, went to do something about it.

"So, you were a teapot." Archer said as soon as Chip finished his story. Chip nodded. "And now you're a sea otter. Funny!" Chip was confused.

"A sea otter?" He questioned out loud. "What are you talking about? I'm no sea otter." Archer was about to disagree, when Tallis fell to the floor, having convulsions. Everybody panicked. Chip's eyes widened. Archer ran for the door.

" _WE NEED SOMEONE HERE_!" He shouted, opening the door. "TALLIS IS HAVING ANOTHER EPISODE!"

"What's _happening_ to him?" A concerned Chip wanted to know. Archer looked at him.

"He's prone to seizures."

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh, he'll be okay. His seizures don't last long. One, maybe two minutes max." The nurses came running in, and comforted him, giving him his medicine.

Octave went down into a ball, and told himself that 'it'll be all right'; repeatedly while rocking back and forth. Kay started screeching like a monkey, pounding her chest. She was even on all fours.

"What's wrong with them?" Chip asked.

"Oh, Octave thinks someone is out to get him," Archer explained. "and Kay thinks she's a monkey. They do this sometimes. They'll be okay with some medicine."

Octave relaxed his muscles. The nurses then paid attention to Kay and Octave, and gave them their medicine. They then left when everything had calmed down. Archer looked back at Chip.

"Sorry you had to see that, kid." He said to him. "But, since you'll be staying

with us, you'd have to get use to it."

"I'm not staying here. I have to get back to my family, and everybody else at the castle."

"Oh yeah? How are you going to accomplish that?"

"I don't know. But, there has to be some way! I bet if we put all our heads together, we can easily come up with a plan." Archer snapped his fingers.

"I like your thinking little sea otter." He looked at his friends. "Okay guys, let's think of a plan on how to escape this place!" They cheered.

"Oh, and another thing, I'm not a…" The door then opened. Another nurse was on the other side.

"I'm looking for Chip Potts." She said in a trance.

"I'm Chip Potts." Chip answered.

"Then, follow me, my dear." She offered Chip her hand. Chip took it, and they went out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?" Chip wanted to know as they walked.

"I'm afraid we made a mistake." The nurse answered. Chip was confused.

" _Huh_?"

"You're not insane, so you don't belong here." Chip was hopeful.

"So, you're bringing me home?" The nurse nodded.

"Exactly." Chip didn't know what was going on, but he was happy. He was going home! He then thought of Archer, Octave, Kay, and Tallis. "Wait, what about…" The nurse opened the door to the outside.

Adam and Mr. Potts saw the door open, and couldn't believe it.

" _PAPA_!" Chip cried. He ran, and hugged his confused father. "You're here!" But, his father relaxed, and hugged him back.

"Of course I'm here, son." He responded. "The prince and I came here to get you. I wasn't going to lose you again, I love you too much."

"I love you too, Papa." The Prince smiled, and then was puzzled.

"How did you convince them to be let go, Chip?" He asked. "I'm the prince, and even I couldn't do it." Chip looked at him.

"I didn't." He answered. "They just let me go."

"They just let you go?" Chip nodded. "How is that possible?" Chip shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they had a change of heart."

"Yeah, maybe." But, he was still unsure. It took him months for his heart to change, how did they do it in just less then an hour?

"Don't question this, Your Highness." Mr. Potts said to him. "Just be glad that my son is back." Adam quietly agreed, and went to thank the nurse. Chip and Mr. Potts went to thank her as well. The hooded figure smiled to herself, and was off.

Chip, his father, and Adam were about to leave to get on the carriage back to the castle, when the little boy thought of something.

"Wait, my new friends!" Adam and Mr. Potts looked at him. "I promised them I'll get them out of there." He was about to go when his father stopped him.

" _Whoa_ , you can't go back in there. We just got you back. They might change their minds, and take you back. We don't want that after all we went though."

"But, I promised I'd help them."

"Chip, I'm happy where your heart is at. But, it's best to leave them. They might be in there for a reason."

"But, Archer said…"

"Come. We'll discuss it later. Your mum, and everybody else is worried about

you." Chip sighed in defeat.

"Yes, Papa."

" _CHIP!"_ Marinette cried out with joy. She ran out of the opened door, followed by her other siblings, Babette, Cogsworth and Lumiere. Marinette hugged him. "We missed you. Mama's worried sick about you."

"How'd you escape the asylum?" Adrian wanted to know. His other

siblings wanted to know as well.

"Chip just came home," Cogsworth told the children. "Let him settle in first."

"Yeah," Lumiere added. "Then you can ask him your burning questions."

"Aha, I see what you did there." Babette told him as they walked on.

"My dear wife," Mr. Potts said when he saw her with Belle. "There's

somebody wanting to see you." Chip ran to his mom.

" _MAMA_!" He cried. His mom picked him up, but he was getting to heavy for her, so she sat him back down.

"You're getting too heavy for me." She said. Chip laughed.

"That's what happens when you age," He said. "You grow up. I'm not your

little boy anymore."

"I guess not."

"You can hold me still, Mama!" Adrian spoke. "I'm still small." His mom picked him up.

"And you stay that way."

"But Mama, I can't. I have to grow up. All kids do. I thought you knew that." His mom smiled in amusement, so did the others.

"Mama," Chip said to her. His mom looked at him.

"Yes, Chip?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone we were objects. I know I shouldn't have."

"It's okay, Chip. Let's hope you don't get sent away again. I know you were excited, and happy to be a boy again. Just be careful next time, okay?"

"Okay, Mama. I learned my lesson. I'll keep our past lives a secret. I promise."

And so Chip kept his promise, as well as the other children. And nobody from

the insane asylum ever came back for Chip. It seemed like they all have forgot

that he was there in the first place, even the friends that he had made there.

Chip couldn't convince his mom to bust out his new friends. She told him

what his papa had told him. But, Chip still preyed that they'll be all right. And like his mom says, things will turn out all right in the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Cogsworth and Clothilde

Chapter 3

Cogsworth and Clothilde-A Cut above the Rest

Somebody knocked on the door at the castle.

 _"I got it!"_ Cogsworth said, running to the door. He opened it. There stood a man on the other side. He had a letter in his hand.

"I'm looking for a monsieur Henri Cogsworth." He stated.

"I'm Henri Cogsworth." Cogsworth replied. The guy gave Cogsworth the letter.

"I have a telegram for you."

"Oh, thank you."

"Have a good day!" He left. Cogsworth shut the door, while looking at the letter. He gulped when he saw that it was from his wife, Clothilde. He and his wife have been fighting a lot since the curse was lifted. It seems being away from his wife for so long, have drifted them apart. They don't seem to connect anymore. So, he didn't want to read it. Yet he did at the same time.

 _What should I do_? He thought to himself. He decided to read it later. That way if it was bad news, he wouldn't be upset doing his duties.

"I see you have a letter." Lumiere spoke. Cogsworth was so caught off guard that he dropped the letter to the floor.

"Lumiere," He said. "You scared me. I didn't see you there."

"Sorry." Cogsworth picked up the letter. "Why don't you open it?"

"I'll open it later."

"What if it's urgent?"

"I don't think so. I'll still read it later."

"You know Babette took off to cheer up your wife." Cogsworth was surprised by this.

"She did?"

"Yeah. The master gave her permission to. She seemed so sad, your wife that is."

 _"Hmmm_ , I wonder what's upsetting her."

"I wonder too. So, why don't you open your letter? It may explain everything."

"I rather not. Not now at least."

"Oh, come on. You must be curious. Suspense is going to kill you if you don't open it now."

"No, it won't. I can wait."

"Cogsworth, why don't you want to open it? If it was Babette writing to me, I'll open it in a heartbeat."

"Well, I'm not you."

"Do you already know what it's going to say before opening it?"

"No."

"Well, open it."

"No."

"Open it."

"No."

"Open it." Cogsworth was now mad. "You won't know until you…"

"You need to mind your own business!" This shocked Lumiere.

"I'm sorry, Cogsworth. It's just that…"

 _"No!_ It's to _me_ , not you. If I want to open it, I'll open it whenever I want to. You have to respect that."

"I understand, but…." He sighed when he saw Cogsworth's scowling face. "I understand. I won't bother you about it any longer." He then left.

Cogsworth sighed. Maybe he will open it now. He was about to, when he shook himself out of it. _No_ , not here. Not now. Not until later. That is what he told Lumiere. And wait, he will. He wasn't going back off on his word. Adam called him, so he went to see what he needed.

Lumiere was right. The suspense _was_ killing him! It was killing him every minute. He _had_ to read what his wife had written, he just had to! So, he opened it

His heart sank at every word that he read. Clothilde didn't like him as much like he feared. She said he was not the man that she married in the years before the curse. She didn't remarry during the curse, because she felt wrong about it. And now, she regretted it.

Cogsworth didn't blame her. She wasn't the same person he fell in love with either. He hated that she was so naggy and clingy all of a sudden. And since everybody called him Cogsworth during the curse, he didn't feel like a Henri anymore. What had happened? Why is he sad about this? He didn't know. Why did he open this stupid letter? Now, he won't be able to concentrate on his work. This letter ruined his day. Lumiere saw this.

"I see you opened the letter." He said. Cogsworth, startled once again, dropped the letter to the floor. "Sorry, I scared you again, didn't I?" Cogsworth picked up the letter.

"Yes." He replied. "You did. You have to stop doing that."

"So, what did it say? Was it from Clothilde?"

"Again, this is none of your concern."

"You're right; it was wrong of me to pressure you, and it's wrong of me still. I'll let you do your thing, but if you need me, just give me a shout, and I'll be there for you."

"Well, thank you, Lumiere. I appreciate that."

"Of course. What are friends for?" He then left.

Cogsworth looked down at the letter once again, and again his heart sank. He sighed.

"So, are you feeling better?" Babette asked Clothilde after they had spent the whole day together. Clothilde sighed.

"Non." She answered. She sat down on the front stoop of her house. "I wanted to, but sadly, all I could think about was Henri." Babette was confused.

" _Who_?" She then figured it out. "Oh, sorry. We called him Cogsworth for too long that I forget his real name." Babette sat down next to her.

"That's okay. But, what happened? Even before the curse, our marriage was having problems, and now, it's worse every day."

"I understand you. I love Lumiere with all of my heart, but I'm not sure he loves me back." This confused Clothilde.

"What are you _talking_ about? He _loves_ you. That's why he proposed to you. I wish our relationship was more like yours and his."

"I know he loves me, but he loves other women too. He's a ladies' man, and somewhat of a womanizer. It's like he can't choose between them or me. I told him that the wedding was off if he flirts one more time. But, at the same time, I don't want that to happen. If kissing isn't part of our culture, I would be jealous of everybody he kissed. " She sighed. "I feel Cogsworth has a better relationship with him. And he sneezed at times when we were courting during the spell."

"You were a feather duster. He was just allergic to your feathers, that's all. He couldn't help that. And despite his allergies, he still chose to be with you. If that's not love, I don't know what is." Babette sighed.

"I know. I just don't know what to do with him."

 _"Men_! Why do they have to be so complicated sometimes?"

"Tell me about it." Babette then changed the subject. "I have to get back to the castle. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. You go back, I'll be fine." Babette was unsure about this.

" _Really_? If you want, I can ask the master if I can spend more time with you. I'm sure he would understand."

"No, I don't want you to leave because of me."

"I can if you need me."

"No."

"Okay, but if you need me, I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Babette." Babette smiled.

The hooded figure felt sad. Divorces were frowned upon in this day and age. But, she wasn't going to do anything about it. She wanted to, but she was better than that. They were on their own, and what will be will be.

For the next seven days, Cogsworth was mopey each and every day. He was so sad, that he couldn't perform his duties like he used to. This made his friends worried for him.

"Poor dear." Mrs. Potts observed. "It's been a week. I wonder what's troubling him." Babette told them about his and his wife's troublesome marriage, and this made them sadder. "Someone should go talk to him perhaps. This is breaking my heart."

"I'll go talk to him." Lumiere offered. "I'm his best friend after all."

"You do that, Lumiere. I think that's an excellent idea. I hope you succeed."

"I will." He went to try to cheer up his gloomy friend.

 _"Mama_?" Chip wanted to know. "Will it work? Will Lumiere cheer up Cogsworth? And what's going to happen with him and Clothilde?" Mrs. Potts looked at his hopeful son.

"He'll try his best dear." She answered. "And as Cogworth's marriage goes, I don't know. But it will be what it is in the end, and we can't change that. Now, come, let's not spy on them." They all left. Chip didn't leave at first, but when his mom called, he left as well.

"Cogsworth, mon amie," Lumiere began, careful not to scare him. "I know what's been troubling you. Babette told us that you and Clothilde…" Cogsworth turned to him instantly.

"Babette told you?!" He questioned. "She had no right to! What Clothilde and I are going though is _personal_ , not to be gossiped about."

"Cogsworth, we were worried about you. And now that we know the problem, I, as you best friend in the whole world, am here to cheer you up."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Well, by, uh, by telling you…" He wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

"By telling me that it'll be all right, and not to worry? Is _that_ what you were going to tell me? You may have told me that while we were objects, but since now my marriage is on the line, _nothing_ you say can cheer me up!"

"But, Cogsworth, there _has_ to be something! I mean, you're sad, you can't focus on anything, you're not yourself."

"I'll feel better by myself. It'll take time, but eventually, I'll get there. I'll just have to face facts, and move on if we split. If I can't feel better _, then_ you can be involved, but not now."

"Cogsworth, you are my best friend. I'm just trying to…" Cogsworth then got mad.

"If you were my best friend, you won't try to get involved in my love life!" Lumiere held his hands in defense.

" _Whoa_ , there's no need to snap at me. I wasn't getting involved. I…"

"Oh yes you were! You know why? You can't mind your own beeswax! I know you're trying to cheer me up, but quit it, _please_! You're already ruining your and Babette's relationship, and you're not even married yet." _Wow_! Lumiere thought. _A former Candelabrum just got burned. Go figure_. He was mad now too.

"Don't bring Babette and my relationship into this!"

" _Why?_ Because it's 'personal'? It hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm trying to be a better man, and I think you can too! All you need to do is stop being so stubborn, and just let your wife love you. She hasn't seen you in ten years, so…"

"We were having problems _before_ too in case you have forgotten! And I'm tired of this conversation, and tired of you not listening to my instructions."

"I _do_ listen. I just choose to ignore them sometimes."

"Well, whatever, I'm tired of it. I need respect too. If you think making out with your many lovers is more important then your duties, you're wrong! Good day!"

 _"Fine_! I don't need this. I won't cheer you up anymore; I'll let you two handle it yourselves! Good day to you as well!" He stormed out.

"So, how did it go with you and Cogsworth?" Mrs. Potts asked Lumiere later in the kitchen when he was cleaning dishes. Chip was next to her.

"I was trying to cheer him up, when he flat out refused it," He answered. "Can you believe it?" Mrs. Potts felt bad. She didn't know what to say.

"But, you're best friends aren't you?" Chip wanted to know, "And you two are known to bicker. Remember, you two are a cut above the rest, whatever that means. So you two will get over this too, right?" Lumiere couldn't do anything but smile at the little boy.

"I dearly hope so, Chip." Chip smiled back.

Later, Lumiere tried to apologize, but Cogsworth snapped at him again. The two were so mad, that they agreed to end their friendship, and never speak to each other ever again. This meant, Lumiere uninvited Cogsworth to the wedding, and had to find a new Best Man.

The other servants, Adam, and Belle were filled with worry as the days went on. It worried them even more than Cogsworth and Cothilde's marriage.

One morning, Belle crossed paths with Lumiere and Cogsworth. She greeted them as always, but when she didn't hear the two men greet each other yet again, she had enough.

"Cogsworth," She spoke to him. "Why haven't you spoken to Lumiere in days? If you two are fighting again, you'll work things out. You always do, but you need to talk to each other. Communication is key. Remember, you two are a cut above the. re…"

"Belle, please." Cogsworth spoke. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about it. Now, I know you're not Lumiere, so you'll stay out of it."

"But…" She sighed as she let Cogsworth go. She went to Lumiere. "Lumiere, please,"

"Sorry, Belle." Lumiere responded. "I'm going to stay out of that overgrown pocket watch's way. That is what he wants, and I suggest you do the same."

Belle felt hopeless. She hated seeing anyone fight, especially best friends such as Cogsworth and Lumiere. But, what can she do?

Cogsworth got another telegram. He opened it right away this time, and read it. In it confirmed his fear. Clothilde was filing for a divorce. She was going to ask permission from Parliament, have him agree, and then it'll be over. No more fighting. They will no longer be married. Why is Cogsworth still so sad about this? He should be happy to get away from her, but yet, he couldn't control his oncoming tears. What was _wrong_ with him? Adam heard his sniffles.

" _Cogsworth?_ " He wanted to know. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, your Majesty." He lied.

 _"Nothing_? Cogsworth, I know you better then that."

"Better not get involved, Master." Lumiere said as he passed by. "Unless you want to be snapped at."

"Snapped at? Is that why you two aren't talking to each other?" He was about to call Lumiere back, when he saw that he was already gone. So, he turned back to Cogsworth instead.

"Cogsworth, the servants, Belle, and I are really worried about you guys. You and Lumiere have been friends ever since he first came to the castle."

"Well, we're not friends anymore, your Highness. I'm sorry this had you all worried, but until he can respect me and start minding his own business, I won't talk to him."

"Cogsworth, I'm sure he meant well."

"I'm sure he meant well too, but, he still had no right."

"I don't know what else to say, but we all hate to see you and him like this. I would order you two to be friends again, but in the end, it's your choice, and he has to agree. Please think about it." He let Cogsworth be.

Cogsworth sighed. He _did_ miss being Lumiere's friend, and he was sure that Lumiere felt the same. Plus, he needed a friend more than ever now.

He shook himself out of it. _No!_ He won't give in. He disrespected him. Friends have to trust each other. And he sure didn't trust him anymore, not that he fully trusted him before.

But, he couldn't help thinking about what his master had said. Lumiere was there when they turned into objects. He cheered him up whenever he lost hope. He even returned the favor when Lumiere was feeling down. They were there for each other, though the good times and bad. And even though he tormented him as a candelabrum and as a human, he knew it was mostly for fun, and didn't really mean it. He was there when the master was dead and dying. He was there when the spell was lifted, and everything went back to normal. He was there for the whole ten years that they were cursed.

He sniffed back tears again. But, it wasn't because of his marriage this time. It was because of the nostalgia of going back to the good times when they were friends. He had so many memories, and he wanted to make more in the future with him. He didn't want it to end.

True, Lumiere may have stepped over the line this time, but he was just trying to be a good friend. He was just being his usual self.

He then decided then and there that he wanted to be with him again. Belle was right, they fought all the time, but that is what best friends do sometimes. They made up in the past. Why should this be any different? But, did Lumiere feel the same? He didn't care. He just wanted his best friend back, and he hoped Lumiere would too.

The two men met each other in a long hallway.

"Lumiere," Cogsworth began. "I don't want our friendship to end because of a fight. I'm sorry."

"No, Cogsworth." Lumiere said. "I'm sorry. You're right; I did get involved. I don't want our friendship to end either."

"So, friends?" Lumiere nodded.

"The best. We're a cut above the rest, remember?" Cogsworth nodded in agreement.

"And I hope it stays that way. We might fight at times, but that is what we do, and I don't want it to change."

"I don't want it to change either, mon amie."

"A bit more obeying my instructions might help."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Lumiere chuckled.

"Because you know me so well." Cogsworth then changed the subject.

"So, I think I already know the answer, but, am I still invited to the wedding?" Lumiere nodded. Cogsworth smiled, and then frowned. "You didn't pick a new Best Man yet, did you?"

"Non. I didn't want to because I wanted to see if our fight would be over and we're friends again, and it has, and we are. You will be my best Best man ever."

"I'm your only Best man, aren't I?"

"That's what makes you the best." He kissed him. "I love you, Cogsworth…as a friend. My heart is already with Babette."

"I know."

"Cogsworth." Adam said, going to him. Clothide was beside him. "You have a visitor. I'll leave you two be."

"I'll let you two be too." Lumiere said as well. "And whatever it is, I'm here for you." Cogsworth looked at his wife when they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Henri," Cothilde started. "I was going to send another telegram, but, I wanted to tell you in person."

"Okay, well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't want to fight anymore. And with you gone for ten years plus, it's not really fair to you. So, what do you say? You want to start over?"

"I'd like that very much. So, I imagine, you didn't send that letter to Parliament?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Cogsworth smiled.

"I love you, Clothilde, and I was a fool for not showing it to you. I'd really like to catch up with you. So, if the master gives me permission, how about dinner tonight?"

"Where at?" Cogsworth shrugged.

"I'll pick you up when I get done." Clothilde smiled.

"I can hardy wait then. See you tonight, Henr….Cogsworth."

"No, no. You call me Henri."

Cogsworth and his wife had a romantic night out. They talked about what they did with the other, and really connected, as if for the first time, instead of after a decade.

Things returned to normal, and Cogsworth turned back into his usual self. The other servants, Adam, and Belle were happy for him.

Cogsworth didn't know what will happen to him and Cothilde in the future, but knew that no matter what happens, Lumiere will always be there for him, as well as everyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: Cadenza and Garderobe

Chapter 4

Cadenza and Garderobe

The Gift of Love

Cadenza was deep in thought. The former harpsichord was thinking of what to say when he renews his vow to his former wardrobe wife, Garderobe at his surprise anniversary present to her. He thought and thought, but couldn't come up with anything. He looked at their dog, Frou-Frou.

"Do you have any ideas, Frou-Frou?" He asked. The little brown lap dog just barked. "Yeah, me either." He sighed. "Oh, why is this so hard?" He thought of an idea. "Maybe Lumiere can help." He went out of the room. He went through the hallway, calling for the Frenchman. He then saw Cogsworth. "Oh, Cogsworth. I'm looking for Lumiere. Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably in the kitchen. Why do you want to know?" Cadenza told him of his plan. "Oh; how splendid! But, why Lumiere? Why don't you want to ask me?"

"Well, no offense, but, I believe he knows more about love than you do. He is getting married himself after all. Plus, he gave the master advice in impressing Belle." Cogsworth looked hurt for a second, and then realized that the pianist was right. He sighed.

"All right. I'll go tell him you want him. But, he has to wait until his chores are done first, although knowing him he might blow them off until after helping you. You're done with your chores, aren't you?" Cadenza nodded.

"I finished them over a hour ago."

"Excellent. Wish Lumiere was more like you." He was off.

 _"Thanks, Cogsworth!"_

"I hear you wanted me." Lumiere said as he came into the room. Cadenza looked at him.

"Oh, yes." He said. "Sit down." Lumiere greeted Frou-Frou, and sat down in a chair. Cadenza sat down too.

"So, what is it? I have one more thing to do, and if Cogsworth finds out, he'll have my head." So, Cadenza told him what he told Cogsworth.

"That's a splendid idea!" Lumiere complimented. "And I thank you for coming to me. Of course I'll help, mon amie! You are so much better then Forte. He didn't want to be human again because he hated being one. How can he not like being human? I don't know. You're also doing better than me. I would've forgotten my fifth anniversary of my first date with Babette if Belle hadn't reminded me about it." Cadenza smiled.

"I knew you'd help." He said. He then frowned. "So, any ideas on what I should say?"

"You should say what's in your heart. Don't write it down on paper. Come up with what you're going to say on the spot. Tell her why you love her, why you married her, precious memories, the usual. And remember, make it romantic."

Garderobe was thinking hard too. She was also thinking about her and her husband's upcoming anniversary. She saw that Babette was cleaning the windows nearby.

"Babette," She began. "Do you have some time on your hands?" Babette stopped cleaning, and looked at her.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Well, my wedding anniversary is coming up with Cadenza, and as you know it's the first one since the curse has been lifted. And so, I want it to be extra special." Babette looked touched by this.

"Oh, and you need my help?" Garderobe nodded.

"Well, that's why I'm asking, dearie. And since you and your fiancé are getting married, love is on your mind, and you'd be of help." Babette chuckled to herself.

"I suppose it is, and oui, it is, and oui, I will."

"Okay, now I already have a plan."

"Let's hear it."

"I was thinking of renewing my wedding vow to him. What do you think?" Babette was touched again.

" _Aw_ ; that's so sweet." She then thought of something. "What if monsieur Cadenza gets guilty because he doesn't have one in return?"

"That's okay. He doesn't need to say how much he loves me. I already know."

"But, that's what you're doing to him."

"It's okay, Babette. If he's guilty, he could think one up on the spot. He doesn't need words to express his love."

"But, isn't that what's you going to do?" Garderobe looked irritated by this.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?" Babette held up her hands.

"All right, all right; I'm sorry. And of course I'll help." Garderobe smiled.

"Thanks, Babette. I really appreciate this." Babette smiled.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me." She then sighed heavily. "Wouldn't it be lovely if he is planning the same thing?"

"It sure would, but I wouldn't count on it. Men tend to forget these kind of things for some reason."

"You might be surprised. Remember, you can't jump to conclusions. I had to learn that the hard way on the fifth anniversary of our first date with the man of my dreams, Lumiere."

"I won't." She was then confused. "You expect him to remember that? No offense, but, I think I might forget that." Babette sighed heavily again.

"Oui, but, when you're madly in love like I am, you want to remember _every_ single date leading to your wedding. That night was so special, and it should be celebrated too, non?" Garderobe still was unsure, but gave in.

"Okay, if you say so."

Lumiere and Cadenza were in Villeneuve shopping for things that were needed for the vow renewal.

They were almost done shopping, when Lumiere saw that Babette and Garderobe were shopping as well. He told Cadenza this.

"Well, what are they doing here?" He wanted to know. Lumiere shrugged.

"I do not know."

"Well, Garderobe can't know I'm shopping for her." Lumiere nodded in agreement.

"I agree. We must be as discreet as possible. Lie if you have to. I know it'll break your heart, lying to her. But, it's just a little white lie. She'll know the truth when the big day arrives."

The two tried to not be seen by them, but Babette saw Lumiere.

 _"Lumiere_?" She questioned. Lumiere looked at her.

"Oh, hello, Babette." He responded. "What a surprise to see you here."

"It's a surprise seeing you here too. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, just breathing in the fresh Villeneuve air."

"I see. Does the master know you're here?"

"Does he know that you're here?"

"Oui."

"Well, he knows I'm here too, so, we're both safe."

"Are you with anybody?"

Nope, Lumiere was about to say, but he couldn't lie to his soon-to-be bride, not even a little white one. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to tell her he was with Cadenza. "I'm with Cadenza."

"That's funny. I'm here with his wife." Lumiere faked a laugh.

 _"Ha_! That _is_ funny! Life's funny sometimes."

"I guess." She then changed the subject. "Do you want to know a secret?" Lumiere nodded.

"Sure, we're getting married, so you can trust me." Babette whispered to him.

"I can't hear you, dear. I think I still have wax in my ears. It's like you said that you were helping Garderobe plan a surprise vow renewal for Cadenza."

"I did."

"That is funny also. I'm doing the same thing with Cadenza for her." Babette gasped.

"Should we tell them?" Lumiere shook his head.

"Nah; it'll be a surprise for the both of them." Babette was unsure about this.

"It'll be more expensive, and it'll be too much."

"Yeah, but for love, my dear, it'll be worth every cent."

"I still don't know about this."

"You worry too much. You need to be like me; have fun and have a laid- back attitude. Don't be a Cogsworth." Babette nodded.

"Okay; I'll try."

"You'll try and love it; trust me." Cadenza then called him. "I must go now, but let's keep their secret our secret, okay?" Babette nodded, and the two went their separate ways.

When they were back at the castle, Lumiere and Babette told everyone except Cadenza and Garderobe about their secret wedding vows renewals to each other, and to keep it a secret. Many disagreed, and thought it was a bit much, but eventually agreed.

The big day arrived; everyone went out back to the private gardens where the ceremony would be held. But, everyone was confused. Cadenza wanted it outside while Garderobe wanted it in the ballroom. They were outside because Cadenza told them, as well as Lumiere. They were still confused, but didn't question it.

 _"Mama_!" Marinette said to her mom. She twirled around in her dress. "This dress is so stunning, I think I'll wear it for Lumiere's wedding."

"I think that's lovely, love." Her mom responded. The teenaged girl smiled.

 _"Mama_?" Adrian spoke up. "Are you sure we should have this outdoors? What if Garderobe finds out, and gets mad because we disobeyed her?" Mrs. Potts shrugged.

"It'll be fine." She assured him. "We'll know sooner or later. Don't worry."

 _"Yeah_!" Chip added. "Don't be a Cogsworth, Adrian!" Adrian was confused.

"What does that mean. I'm Adrian, not Cogsworth. You know that, Chip." Chip informed him, and he figured it out.

Cadenza, who stood before them all, cleared his throat. Everyone looked his way.

"I'm going to get my wife now." He announced. "When we return, the ceremony and the magic will begin."

"Are you sure you want to do this outside?" Mrs. Potts asked. "The sky doesn't look too promising." Cadenza looked up at the threating clouds, then back at Mrs. Potts.

"Hopefully, it'll be fine." He assured her. "This day has to be perfect."

"I'm sure it'll be perfect no matter what happens. As long as she has you, that's good enough for her. You don't have to go the extra mile."

"But, I want to go the extra mile." Cadenza said to her.

"Whatever you want."

Not long after he had left, his wife came outside. She asked why they were outside, and what the setup was for. Belle was about to tell her when she ordered everyone inside. She went to find her husband. Everyone stood up, and was about to go when Lumiere told them to sit back down, and wait to see what'll happen. Despite their confusion, they obeyed.

"Are you sure it's still a good idea to share officiant duties?" Babette asked her lover.

"Of course." Lumiere told her. "Two officiates who are madly in love with each other as well as the happy couple, it'll make it extra special. You won't regret it, and neither would I. Remember, don't be…"

"a Cogsworth. I know. I don't know how he'll feel about you using him as an example of a spoil sport or a huge worry wart."

"He doesn't need to know. And I love how we finish each…"

"other's sentences." Lumiere smiled.

"Exactly, my love." He then kissed her.

"And this is crazy. Cadenza wants it his way, and his wife wants another. My head is spinning. What do we do?"

"I know. My head is spinning as well as everyone else's. You aren't alone. We'll know when the time comes. Do not fret."

Cadenza couldn't find his wife anywhere in the entire castle. He sighed sadly. He was about to go back, when he bumped into her. They both fell to the floor. He got to his feet, and helped her up.

"I was looking all over for you."

"Me too."

"I have something to show you outside."

"Me too." Cadenza was speechless.

" _Really_?" Garderobe nodded.

"Yeah, in the ballroom."

"Okay, let's go outside first. And as soon as we're out, close your eyes." His wife nodded in agreement. Hand in hand, they both went outside.

Cadenza led his wife, who had her eyes shut now, to the big group of servants and the other guests.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Garderobe wanted to know when her husband let go of her hand.

"You may open them." He said.

" _SURPRISE_!" Everyone yelled as soon as she opened her eyes. Garderobe was speechless.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"This is your present." Cadenza said. "A wedding vow renewal. Happy anniversary."

" _Aw,_ I was planning the same thing, except I wanted mine inside." Cadenza was shocked.

" _Really_?"

"Yeah, but this is just as lovely. I was going to ask why this was all out here, but I just told everyone to go inside and didn't give it much thought."

"I was going to tell you." Belle spoke.

"Do you have some wedding vows?" Cadenza nodded. " _Really_? Me too." Cadenza smiled.

"I guess it's true. Great minds _do_ think alike." It was Garderobe's time to smile.

"I guess so."

Just then, Cadenza felt a raindrop on his shoulder.

"Honey, I thank you for setting this all up," Garderobe said. "But, I think we should move to the ballroom. It's starting to rain."

"No. It won't. It can't; not on our special day. We stay out here."

"Okay, but I love you either way. Remember, it's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, I know." He prayed to himself. _Please don't rain. Please don't rain_. But, that's when it started to rain hard. Everyone panicked.

"It's raining cats and dogs!" Lumiere observed. Sultan and Frou-Frou barked. "I didn't mean literally, it's just an expression. Don't worry; no cats or dogs were harmed during the rain."

"That's it!" Garderobe declared. "We're moving indoors. The rain is ruining my new dress." Cadenza sighed, and looked at the sky. Why must you do this to me?

The hooded figure ran for shelter from the rain with everyone else in the market. She then remembered something. She recalled a conversation she overheard Chip telling his dad about Cadenza's wedding vow renewal while he, his family, and Lumiere was waiting for a puppet show to begin. She didn't want their special day to be ruined. They've gone through enough. She knew what to do.

It stopped raining a minute after it had begun. Cadenza was confused, as well as everyone else.

"It stopped raining for Cadenza, Mama!" Chip said. "Now, we can stay outside, can't we?"

"Of course we stay outside." Cadenza answered for him.

"But, it might start raining again, sweetheart." Gardrobe told him. "You know the weather's unpredictable like that. Plus, all of our stuff is soaked."

"Not to worry. The sun will dry them all up."

 _"How_? It's cloudy." She looked at the sky, and didn't see the sun. "The clouds are hiding it." But, just then the sun began to peek out. Garderobe had a question written on her face. She looked at her husband. "How did you do that?"

"Is Cadenza a wizard?" Chip asked his mother.

"No, Chip." Belle told him. "Cadenza isn't a wizard. He can't control the weather, no one can. It was just pure luck." Cadenza looked at Lumiere.

"Lumiere," He began. "If you please."

"Yes, Cadenza." He said. "Anything you wish."

"Do you still want this, Garderobe?" Babette wanted to know.

"Oui." Gardrobe replied. "Anything to please my husband." The couple shared smiles. Lumiere cleared his throat, and looked at the audience. Babette did too.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lumiere began. "Kids," He looked at Sultan and Frou-Frou. "Dogs. We welcome you this afternoon, as this lovely monsieur, and his loving madam renew their vows to each other."

"and what makes this really sweet is," Babette continued. "that both husband and wife were thinking the same thing, and they didn't know what the other was thinking. One wanted it indoors though, but chose to do out here when the rain miracously stopped after one minute. And I'm grateful that I'm sharing officent duty with my future hubby. "

"I'm thankful as well,"

"and now, the time has come that both man and woman have been waiting for, their vows renewals." He looked at Cadenza. "Cadenza?"

"With pleasure." Cadenza said. He looked at his wife. "Lovely wife, ever since I saw you singing at that opera house, I fell in love with you. You sing, and I play. We both make beautiful music together. Even though you were just upstairs, and I downstairs during the curse, not being able to see you every day broke my heart, and it felt like I lost you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Together, you and I, we live in sweet harmony. You are the music in me, and I never felt happier. Thank you for being my wife though thick and thin."

"and thank you for being my husband." Garderobe said when her husband was finished. "And I too, fell in love when I first heard you play the harpsichord. During the curse, I thought of you playing the harpsichord everyday, and that lifted my sprits. Thank you for the classical music, and may you never stop playing."

"Only if you never stop singing."

"Deal."

Lumiere recited the pronouncement, and Babette ended it. As the couple kissed, everybody clapped. Babette sighed heavily.

"Will our wedding be magical, Lumiere?" She asked.

"Oui, it will." He replied. He looked at her and took her hands in his. Babette looked at him. "And you know how I know? Because, I'm marring you. That's all the magic I need." Babette blushed.

" _Oh, Lumiere!"_

" _Oh, Babette_." The two shared a kiss as well.

When the ceremony was over, everyone went into the ballroom as they watched the two dance. Cogsworth went up to Lumiere as he had a glass cup of wine.

"Lumiere," He began. Lumiere looked at him.

"Yes, Cogsworth?" He asked as he had a sip.

"When I questioned my wife about our marriage, she told me 'don't be a Cogsworth."

"She did? _Hmmm,_ I wonder where she got that crazy idea from. But, don't be a Cogsworth about it."

" _Aha_ ; I knew it was from you! It won't be a thing you know."

"How do you know? It might, in the future. If that happens, I'll smile in my grave. If not, then it's no big deal. I'll be disappointed, but that how the cookie crumbles sometimes. I'll live, well I won't because I'll be dead, but, I'll be alright about it."

"No it won't, it'll never be a thing. Do you hear me? Never, ever, ever in a billion years."

"Whatever you say. Let's just enjoy the rest of this special day without fighting, shall we?"

" _Look, mama_!" Chip cried. "A rainbow!" They all saw it in the sky beyond the windows, and smiled.

"Looks like Mother Nature gave you a gift as well." Cadenza told his wife. She smiled.

"Looks like it." She agreed.

The hooded figure smiled as she saw everything, hiding behind a tree. Her job was done. And with that, she vanished into thin air.

And so, the rest of the day went by perfectly. But, nothing was more perfect then Cadenza's and Garderobe's love for each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Prince Adam and Belle

Chapter 5

Prince Adam and Belle- Start of an Enchanted Honeymoon

Adam and Belle were waiting patiently outside the front gates. The newly weds were excited because they were going to Belle's childhood town of Paris for their honeymoon. Philippe was beside Belle, eager to get going. The horse jerked and neighed. Belle calmed him down.

" _Steady_ , Philippe. Adam doesn't want to go until Lumiere and Babette gets back from their honeymoon."

Then, a carriage pulled by horses came by the castle gates. The footman let Babette out, followed by her husband.

"Lumiere," Adam greeted. "Welcome back. How was your trip?"

"It was grand, Master." Lumiere replied.

"And we have good news." Babette added. The prince wanted to go, but didn't dare to be rude. That was the old Adam. This was the new and improved Adam. Plus, he wanted to hear the good news.

" _OOOh_!" Said a curious Belle. "What kind of good news?"

"Well, Babette was throwing up a lot on the last few days of our honeymoon." Lumiere began. "I was really worried that she had gotten ill, so yesterday, I took her to the doctor, Dr. Jacques Housemen, excellent doctor by the way. And it turns out that it was morning sickness." "I'm going to be a father, and Babette is going to be the mother." Adam and Belle were happy to hear this news.

" _Congrats_ you two!" Belle congratulated them. "I'm so happy for the both of you. You two will become wonderful parents."

"Thanks, Belle. I'm sure Chip and the other kids will be happy that one more little rugrat will roam the castle. Look out France, another rugrat is coming! You won't stand a chance!"

"I'm sure _everyone_ will be happy, not just them."

"And Babette and I were talking during the ride over here, and we were considering you as the godmother, but we ultimately chose Mrs. Potts. Sorry, no hard feelings, right?"

"Oh, you don't have to say you're sorry. That's completely all right I'm just excited you're having a baby. And of course I'll read to her or him anytime you want, and teach them. Now, go, tell the others! They'll want to know."

"But don't you want to know about our honeymoon?"

"Tell us when we get back." Adam told him. "Oh, did you pick a godfather yet?"

"Not yet. We're thinking maybe Cogsworth."

"Okay. Cogsworth will make a great godfather." Lumiere smiled.

"I know he will, Master. He was good with Chip too, and he was a good Best Man. That doesn't have any thing to do with being a godfather, but I know he'll be good at one." He changed the subject. "Have fun on your honeymoon."

"We will!" He and Belle got on Philippe, and were off.

"That's exciting news with Lumiere and Babette, isn't it?" Belle questioned Adam.

"Yes, it is." Adam answered. "Lumiere was wonderful to Chip and his siblings during the curse, and he said he was honored to have kids during their wedding. They deserve it."

"They sure do." Belle then changed the subject. "So, do you want kids?"

"Of course I do, and I'll be a much better father to them then my father was to me, just not now. Let's just focus on our honey moon, alright?" Belle nodded in agreement.

"Right."

A wolf then shot out of nowhere, scaring Philippe.

" _Whoa,_ Philippe!" Belle said. " _Steady!"_ The horse calmed down. Adam sighed in relief. More wolves then shot out, scaring Philippe even more. Once Belle calmed him, the horse was fine. Adam sighed in relief again.

"Why are all the wolves shooting out of nowhere?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." Belle admitted. "Must be an animal that they really want."

"Yeah, must be."

"Belle, _look_!" Adam said. Belle looked at where Adam pointed to, and gasped. There, on the ground, was the hooded figure lying unconscious. More wolves approached the body.

"We have to do something!" Belle said. Adam nodded in agreement. They got down. Belle got a nearby stick, and rocks, and threw and waved them at the wolves. _"Get away_!" Adam did the same thing, but no matter what, the wolves just kept coming.

"This was so much easier when I was the beast." Adam admitted.

"What will we do?" Belle wanted to know. Adam thought about this. He looked at the horse. "I'll get her on Philippe. You keep fighting the wolves off until then." Belle nodded, and did just that. Adam lifted up the fainted woman, and put her on Philippe. He looked at Belle. "Okay, get on!" Belle ran, and got on. "Go." Belle was confused.

" _What?_ What about you?"

 _"Go_ ; save yourself and her. I'll be fine." Belle was uncertain, but took off on the horse. Adam ran after. The wolves gave chase.

Philippe ran beyond the gates. Belle saw Adam run in as well. One more wolf attacked Adam. Adam pushed the wolf off his back. Belle gasped, worried for her husband.

 _"Quick!"_ He ordered. She sighed in relief that he was a right. "Shut the gates!" Adam managed to get up, and he and Belle shut the gate. They both were out of breath, and waited until the wolves gave up, and scurried off. They both sighed in relief. Cogsworth ran out.

" _Master, Belle_!" He shouted with worry. "I saw what happened. Are you two all right?" Adam looked at him.

"I'll explain everything inside." He tried to stand up, but couldn't. Cogsworth went to his side.

"I think you broke your leg, Master. I'll help." Belle got the woman off of Philippe, and they all approached the castle doors.

The servants were all confused to why Belle and the master were back so soon. When they saw the injured woman with them, they understood, and followed them to the fireplace.

"Mama, will the lady and the master be all right?" A concerned Chip wanted to know.

"We'll just have to prey, and wait and see." She told her young son.

"So, what happened, Master?" Lumiere asked what everyone else wanted to know. Adam explained everything.

"That's too bad." Lumiere said when his master was done.

"And you were about to go on your honeymoon too." Babette added. Adam looked at Belle.

"I'm sorry our honeymoon has to be delayed." He said.

"Don't be." Belle said. "Life gets in the way sometimes. Right now, you two have to get better. That's the most important thing now." The hooded figure felt bad about this, but proud at the same time.

"I really appreciate on what you're doing." The hooded figure said to Belle who was attending to her wounds. "You and your new husband sacrificing your honeymoon to help out a random stranger. Oh, and congrats for getting married.

"No problem." Belle responded with a smile. "And thank you." Her smile then faded. "But, I don't think you wouldn't have been so lucky if you came here last year."

"How so?" The hooded figure knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from Belle.

"You see, the prince was downright mean, and was cold-hearted."

"What do you think changed?"

"He fell in love with me, and I fell in love with him. I think a good person was inside of him all along. He just needed someone to release it for him, and that someone was me."

 _"Hmmmm_ , I guess it shows that there's good in everyone."

"I believe that's true."

"I hope your husband gets better soon, and you go on your honeymoon."

"I hope so too."

"Here's your caramel tea!" Chip said, coming in and handing it to the hooded figure later that day.

"Bless you, my child."

"You're welcome." Chip was about to go when she spoke up again.

"What do you think of the prince?" Chip looked at her.

"He's great!" He then frowned. "But, he wasn't always that way. He used to be me…."

"I know. It must be scary for you to see him act like a beast."

"Yeah, it was scary for _all_ of us, not just me. But, something happened. Something was there. My mama and other servants sang a song about it. But, when I asked, Mama, she told me she'll tell me when I'm older…but I _am_ older. I was eight, now I'm nine. I'm getting older by the second. What do you think happened? Can you tell me? I won't tell Mama, so you won't get in trouble. _Come on_ ; I'm dying to know."

"What do _you_ think happened?" Chip thought about this.

 _"Love_? They _did_ live happily ever after. So, can you tell me? Was it love?"

"I'm afraid you'll going to have to wait, little one." Chip sighed in disappointment.

"I was afraid you might say that. Why do adults think we kids are too young to understand some things? If we can't, they'll help us too. That's what they're for. To help us understand the world so we know what to do when we're adults, and living on our own."

"You're one smart kid, and don't let any one tell you differently because of your age."

"Thanks." The hooded figure then frowned. Chip was concerned about this.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just sorry that you were transformed into a teacup for ten years, not having a normal childhood. It wasn't fair for you."

"Well, it was bad, me having to miss out on my friends growing up without me, but in the end, it was alright. Pus, we never aged, so now that we're aging again, it's like it never happened." He then was puzzled.

"Hey, how do you know about us being cursed? The only people that knew is Belle, the Enchantress, the…" He realized something. " _Oh my gosh_!" He looked at the hooded figure. "Are you the Enchantress?" She nodded.

"Again, child, you are very smart for your age." Chip ran off, excitedly.

 _"MAMA; MAMA_!"

The little boy was so excited that he ran in Lumiere.

" _My,"_ He observed. "aren't we in a hurry?" Chip nodded as Lumiere helped him to his feet. "Why in such a rush?"

"I have something very exciting to tell Mama!"

"Do you want to tell me? You got my attention. I'm curious now." Chip nodded.

"Okay, sure. I want you to know too."

"What is it?"

"Our guest is the Enchantress." Lumiere was shocked at this.

 _"Really_?" Chip nodded.

"Wow, that _is_ exciting news; also shocking! Follow me; let's go find your mom!" They ran off together.

They found Mrs. Potts in Adam's room. Belle, Cogsworth, Babette, Cadenza, is wife, Chip's father, and all of his siblings were also there. Chip saw that Adam was awake in his bed. He ran in, Lumiere followed.

"Master, you're up!" Lumiere said with joy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Adam answered. "Thanks for asking." Lumiere looked at the former teapot. "Your son has some news to tell you." Mrs. Potts looked at her son.

"What is it, love? I'm all ears." Chip told her.

 _"Chip_ ," Said an angry Mrs. Potts. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But, I'm not." Chip stated. "I'm telling you, Mama. It's really her. Why don't you believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just impossible. If that was really the Enchantress, she's magic, so can't she heal herself?" Chip shrugged.

"Apparently not I guess."

"I believe the kid." Lumiere said. Everybody looked at him.

"You do?" Chip wanted to know.

"You do?" Mrs. Potts echoed.

"Sure, I do. It may seem questionable, but that doesn't mean it's impossible. Give your kid a chance. He's smarter then you think. I believe people are innocent, until proven guilty."

"Well, I don't know." Chip looked hopeful.

 _"Please_ , Mama." He begged. "Please, believe in me. I promise I'm telling the truth." Mrs. Potts looked at her son, not knowing what to say. She felt like she was a bad parent for not having faith in him.

" _Chip, I…I…_ "

"I think we need to question the 'Enchantress'." Belle said. "Then we can decide."

"Sounds good to me, poppet."

"You'll see I'm telling the truth." Chip said to her. "Then you _have_ to believe me."

"Yes, Chip." Adam took off his bed covers.

"I'm going too." He said. Everybody left the room.

When they got to the room, they saw that the Enchantress was up. She was petting Sultan who enjoyed being petted. Adam smiled.

"I see you are well." He stated.

"Yes, I am." She responded. "But, I must confess something." Everybody was puzzled.

 _"Really_ , what is it?" Chip could barely contain his excitement.

"She's going to say that she's really the Enchantress that cursed us!" He blurted out.

 _"Chip_!" His mother scolded. "Don't just blurt out accusations."

"The child's right." The Enchantress admitted. Everybody but Chip was shocked, espcially Mrs. Potts. "My real name is Agatha."

" _See_?" Chip said to her. " _Told you!_ All you needed to do was believe in me."

"You need to have more faith in your son, Mom." Marinette told her.

"I'm sorry, Chip." Mrs. Potts said. "I guess I should believe you more."

"You should. Kids can be way more then mischievous and innocent."

"When I have my kid," Lumiere stated. "I'm not going to take him or her for granted."

"Me too." Babette agreed.

"One thing I don't get is," Mrs. Potts spoke to the Enchantress. "Is if you are magic, and can turn us into objects, and the Master into a beast, then can't you heal yourself? Why did you need our help?"

"I needed to see if your Master would change for the better one last time, and not reject me like last time, " She smiled up at the prince. "and he passed with flying colors."

"Why did you curse us too?" Adrian wanted to know. "We did nothing wrong." She looked at him.

"I know you didn't, little one, and I'm sorry." She looked at the other servants. "And I'm sorry I turned you all into object, and made you all suffer as well. You all seem like nice people, and I feel terrible. Truly I do. The truth is, I only turned you into them is because I wanted your Master to feel guilty. I understand if you all won't forgive me. I ruined your lives."

"And some of us did laugh too, and didn't stop the master's behavior for some stupid reason." Cogsworth added. "But, that's no excuse. We're as guilty as the Master is, but, ten years? That's a little harsh, no, no, a _lot_ harsh, don't you think?"

"I forgive you." Lumiere said. "What's done is done, and we can't go back no matter how badly we may want them to." The Enchantress smiled.

"Thank you. You're so understanding and forgiving. I hope the best for you and your wife for years to come." Lumiere was shocked.

 _"You_! It was you who turned that man who interrupted our wedding into a beast, wasn't it?" The Enchantress nodded. "Did you also know that Babette and I are going to have a baby?"

"No, I'm an Enchantress. I can't see in the future, but congrats! Hopefully your kid won't go though the same fate that you and your wife did, and lives a happy, normal life."

"Me too. Thanks for saying that." She looked at Chip.

"I put a spell on one of the nurses of the insane asylum to let you go free."

"I thank you for that." Chip said to her. "I thought it was weird when that nurse let me go like that."

"We thank you too." Mr. Potts added. "A thousand times over. Over a decade without my wife and children, and living in a time loop was horrible. I couldn't bare losing my son again to the insane asylum after getting him back." Next, the Enchantress looked at Cadenza and Garderobe.

"And I stopped the rain from ruining your wedding vows ceremony."

"And you told me that no one can control the weather." Chip said to Belle. "But, the Enchantress did; she can do _anything_!" Belle shrugged in defeat.

"Wait," Cogsworth spoke to the Enchantress. "I hoped you didn't help the marriage problems with my wife and I. That was personal."

"I learned that the hard way." Lumiere stated. "Cogsworth and my friendship were put to the test. You didn't do anything about it, right?"

"Correct. I didn't even know about that." The Enchantress said. She changed the subject. "I wanted to do something on the possible divorce though." The Enchantress admitted. "Very badly. But, I knew it wasn't my place to butt in, so I left it to you two to decide your fate."

"You mean, it wasn't you that got in my pen, and prevented me from writing to Parliament?" Clothilde wanted to know. "I could've sworn that my pen was possessed." The Enchantress looked at her, and shook her head.

"No, that was all you. I had nothing to do with it." She looked at them all. "I helped because I felt it was the right thing to do. You all went though so much with the curse, that I couldn't let more bad things happen to you." Everybody was grateful to this. "But, I can't help you guys with every bad thing that comes your way."

"We know." Adam said. "And we don't expect you to. Whatever happens happens. Come what may." He changed the subject. "So, can Belle and I go on our honeymoon now?" The Enchantress nodded.

"Sure. You didn't need permission to. You're the prince. I won't bother you people anymore. I know there's kindness in your heart now."

"Right. I just wanted to make sure. We'll leave first thing tomorrow. And you can bother us. Just don't put a curse on us, or anything worse." She smiled.

"Deal."

And, that is exactly is what they did. All of the servants waved goodbye to Belle and Adam as they left on Philippe.

"We're finally going on our honeymoon." Adam said. "I hope nothing bad happens."

"You can't worry about it." Belle said. "Whatever happens happens. We'll get trough it together. Come what may."

"Yeah." Her husband agreed. "Come what may."


End file.
